


The Quelling of the Isle of the Lost

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: The 75th Annual Hunger Games brings in tributes from a new 'district'—an Isle, to be exact
Relationships: probs huma but idk yet
Kudos: 6





	The Quelling of the Isle of the Lost

His son was a year from his coronation when King Adam had a visit from one of Auradon's neighbours. It was a well kept secret that there were non-Auradonian states out there, and he liked it that way.

Coriolanus Snow was the president of Panem, one such state that separated its citizens to maintain order. While Adam didn't approve of the method, he certainly couldn't deny the results, either. Bread and circuses, indeed.

Coriolanus was there, that day, to discuss a rather interesting proposal, if he could say so himself.

"It is our 75th Annual Hunger Games coming up, and for the quarter quells we try to do something special." He adjusted himself, slightly. "Thus, I am extending an invitation to you and your citizens." Adam fought to control the Beast, outraged.

"If you think I will let _my_ citizens, _children_ , participate in your barbaric—"

"There is no faction you wish to have more control over? None at all?" Adam paused. _Oh_.

"The Isle?" _They_ weren't citizens. "I could be persuaded."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr if u wanna interact, same name but¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
